


Every Tomato Has a Silver Lining

by muttthecowcat22



Series: Yuri on Ice Oneshots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic victuuri, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22/pseuds/muttthecowcat22
Summary: Victor gets a sunburn.Victor peeled his shirt up and over his head, Yuuri’s eyes sweeping over the expanse of his skin with the rising hem line.  The shirt fluttered to the floor, sky blue against the carpet.Except, Victor must have been wearing two shirts, the second shirt a shade lighter than his arms.  That was odd.  Yuuri didn’t remember Victor wearing two shirts.Yuuri slid his glasses on again, his eyes widening as he did so.Victor wasn’t wearing a second shirt.  Victor’s neck, arms, and shoulders glowed a deep pink around the glaringly white outline of a tank top imprinted onto his back.





	Every Tomato Has a Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mention of skin cancer
> 
> This is a very short fic that I wrote for domestic Victuuri week a few months ago. Now that it's spring, I thought I'd post it on here!

Victor peeled his shirt up and over his head, Yuuri’s eyes sweeping over the expanse of his skin with the rising hem line.  The shirt fluttered to the floor, sky blue against the carpet.

Except, Victor must have been wearing two shirts, the second shirt a shade lighter than his arms.  That was odd.  Yuuri didn’t remember Victor wearing two shirts.

Yuuri slid his glasses on again, his eyes widening as he did so.  

Victor wasn’t wearing a second shirt.  Victor’s neck, arms, and shoulders glowed a deep pink around the glaringly white outline of a tank top imprinted onto his back.

Yuuri sunburned sometimes, but he had only developed a nice tan after the few hours they spent along the Neva that day.

“Uh, Vitya …”

Victor turned to face Yuuri, his snowy white chest bordered by bubblegum pink shoulders, an equally pink shadow covering his cheeks and nose.  

“I feel kind of sticky, so I’m going to take a shower,” he said, sweeping into the bathroom before Yuuri could warn him otherwise.

 “Wait!” Yuuri jumped after Victor from his place on the bed.  By the time he reached the bathroom door, though, the shower had already splashed on.  Victor’s yell echoed off the walls just seconds later.  

Yuuri caught Victor as he fell out of the shower, flailing, his dripping hair soaking through Yuuri’s shirt.  Water droplets glistened over the skin on his shoulders, bloomed to a bright red.  He cried out again when his burned neck brushed against Yuuri’s clothes.

Yuuri deposited Victor on the toilet lid before he shut off the shower.  When he turned around, Victor was sitting with his head hanging, dripping wet and shivering.  His arms hovered above his sides, burned all the way around. 

“I’m sunburnt,” he said, looking up at Yuuri, the burns on his face showing exactly where his sun glasses had been.

Yuuri had never seen anything like it, even Victor’s fingers, the part in his hair, were burned red.

“Oh, Vitya,” he sighed.

Yuuri spent the next hour carefully patting Victor dry and spreading aloe over his skin.  Victor protested at first but eventually conceded that he could not reach the burns on his back himself.  

Yuuri started with Victor’s head and worked downwards.  The burns radiated heat beneath his fingers.  Victor sighed, eyes flickering closed in relief, when Yuuri reached the darkest reds on his shoulders and neck, smoothing the cooling aloe over the blisters there.  

Yuuri kissed him on a patch of spared skin next to his ear.

“Ouch.”

“That spot wasn’t burned!”

“No - it hurts to smile,” Victor replied, the corners of his mouth turned up just the smallest amount.  

Yuuri kissed him again.

“Ok, finished,” Yuuri said, when he covered the last patch of deep pink on Victor’s foot.

Victor stood carefully, while Yuuri wiped the aloe off his hands, and paused in front of the mirror.

“Oh my god, Yuuri.  Oh my god.  What am I going to do?”

Yuuri threw the towel he was holding into the wash.  He looked at Victor standing in front of the mirror, his body covered in red and white splotches.  

Yuuri wasn’t going to laugh. Victor was in pain.  It definitely wasn’t funny, living legend Victor Nikiforov turning into a giant roasted tomato.

Yuuri bit his lip. “Well, you’re going to take a cold shower tonight, then we’ll cover you in aloe again, and then after a few days, it should get better.”

“But I have that interview tomorrow.”  Victor winced as he turned his head away from the mirror.

“They can photoshop it out.”

“It’s filmed.  They can’t possibly photoshop an entire fifteen minutes.”

“I’m sure they can do something.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Victor, tell me,” the reporter looked over her notes with a mischievous grin, “is this a new fashion deal?  It’s a little warm outside to be wearing a turtle neck and gloves.”

Victor stared daggers at her from his heavily powered face.  Yuuri felt the laugh crack out of his lips before he heard it.

“Please, stop the cameras,” Victor said, with his classic Nikiforov calm, “Yuuri, stop laughing.”

Yuuri laughed even harder.

“Yurrriiiiiii!”

 

* * *

 

After the interview, everything returned to normal – for a while.  

For a few days, Victor needed to take cold showers, which wasn’t a problem until he tried to pull Yuuri into one with him.  For a few nights, Victor only slept in certain odd positions with his arms held away from his body, Yuuri attempting to sleep beside him without touching any of the burns.

It wasn’t until a week later that Yuuri first heard it.

He heard Victor peeling tape or some kind of plastic off of something in the bathroom and swung his head around the door to investigate.  

Victor was peeling a layer of his own skin off of his shoulder like some kind of reptile. Yuuri screamed.

“Yuuri?  Are you okay?” Victor asked, as he approached Yuuri where he was cowering in the corner.  Yuuri eyed the pink, new skin on Victor’s shoulder, surrounded by a ring of scales.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

The sound followed Yuuri for the remainder of the week, crackling and pulling on his eardrums everywhere he went.  In the bathroom, the bedroom, the kitchen, everywhere, Yuuri would look up to see Victor peeling off his own skin.  

Yuuri tried to avoid the sight during the day as much as possible, offering to stay later at practice, buy the groceries, take Yurio dinner.  He offered to sleep on the couch for a few nights to allow Victor to “heal.”

A teardrop slid down Victor’s cheek from beneath his bangs.  Yuuri brushed Victor’s hair out of his eyes, cringing a bit at the flaking skin on his forehead.  “What’s wrong?”

“Now that my skin is ruined, you don’t like me anymore.”

“Vitya, you know that’s not true.  What’s actually wrong?”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”  He poked Yuuri in the middle of his forehead with a single peeling finger.  “And I’ve been … getting older.”  His blue eyes found Yuuri’s before he looked down.

Yuuri thought he was joking at first, but Victor remained silent and still for too long, staring at the bed beneath him, then looking towards the window to the starless sky and busy streets surrounding them.

Yuuri reached for Victor’s hand.  “I – I just can’t stand the sound.”

“The sound?”

“Of your skin.”

A half smile spread over Victor’s peeling cheeks.  “You mean this,” he said and peeled off a patch of skin on his neck.

Yuuri clamped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut.  When he looked up again, Victor was laughing at him.

“Victooorrr!”

“Gotcha,” he said through his laughter, “What will you do when I get skin cancer from this?  _Melanoma_ ,” he said, eyes wide.

“I don’t care about that. I’ll kiss all your melanomas one by one before we have them cut out.  It’s just the peel– ughff.”

“Yuuuriiii!”  Victor pulled Yuuri into a tight hug against his chest, peeling skin and all.  “I love you too.”  
  


* * *

 

Victor fell asleep with his head resting on Yuuri’s chest.  His breaths rose steadily, slower than Yuuri’s own, his hair nearly the same shade of gray as his skin in the darkness.  

Yuuri’s hands skimmed over rough and smooth patches before he found the new skin on Victor’s shoulder.  He rubbed his thumb over it in small circles, soft and warm, and realized he was the first person to ever touch that particular patch of skin.  

He never imagined he could be something, anything like that to another person.

He rubbed the soft skin, finding comfort in the repetition, until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a comment or kudo!


End file.
